Dynamic voltage and frequency scaling (DVFS) techniques typically operate to tune a supplied voltage to reduce the power consumption of a digital device while meeting performance expectations. Conventional DVFS techniques take either a set-once approach or an iterative-only approach to configuring a supplied voltage for a specified operating frequency. In the set-once approach, the device employs a look-up table (LUT) to determine the supply voltage level for a detected process parameter and temperature parameter, and then fixes the voltage supply to the voltage level specified by the LUT until a temperature change or frequency change is indicated. While a supply voltage level can be configured relatively quickly using this approach, the voltage levels employed in the LUT typically are relatively coarse and provide excessive margin, and thus the set-once approach tends to result in excess power consumption. In contrast, in the conventional iterative-only approach, the supplied voltage is iteratively adjusted and at each iteration the voltage level is tested to determine whether the device is operational at that voltage level. Once a voltage level is identified as enabling sufficient operation, the supplied voltage is set to that voltage level. While the iterative-only approach typically provides lower voltage margin and thus reduced power consumption, the number of iterations needed to tune to the appropriate voltage level over a relatively wide range can be problematic, as can the energy change required to change the voltage level over the entire device between each iteration for this wide range. Such iterative-only approaches are also susceptible to stability and overshoot issues due to their relatively wide search ranges.